Haiku Collection (Traduction FR)
by Ecathe
Summary: Hijikata Toshizō détient une collection extrêmement confidentielle et précieuse. Du moins était-elle secrète jusqu'à ce qu'Okita Sōji décide de jouer avec les nerfs de son Vice-Commandant. One-shot.


**Une traduction de la fanfiction de** **Aen Silver Fire** _ **, Haiku Collection**_ **(/s/9788881/1/). J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je reste également ouverte à toute critique concernant la qualité de la traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **N.D.A. :** **One-shot inspiré de certains Drama-CD de la série. La trame générale est globalement la même, mais les situations dans lesquelles se retrouvent les personnages ont été modifiées.**

* * *

« Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san… », entonna la voie tandis qu'une – dans un premier temps méconnaissable - silhouette d'homme se dessinait peu à peu sur la surface de la porte de papier close.

Hijikata poussa un profond soupir empreint de lassitude et reposa lentement son thé.

C'était là la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, après une nuit si cruelle qu'elle lui avait refusé le simple, si _simple_ et pourtant si désiré, droit – que du moins il _supposait_ encore détenir – de dormir. Les ombres noires sous ses yeux d'un violet perçant témoignaient des heures de calvaire auxquelles il avait été soumis, un peu plus tôt seulement auparavant.

En toute franchise, il était plutôt réticent à l'idée de permettre à Sōji de pénétrer dans sa chambre. En fait, il n'avait _absolument pas_ l'intention de le laisser entrer. Aussi n'osa-t-il pas parler. Qui sait, peut-être les dieux se montreraient-ils assez aimables et bienveillants pour lui accorder leurs bonnes grâces et dissuader cet insupportable et insolent gamin de juste… _Faire ce qu'il fit en cet instant._

Il ouvrit la porte

« Sōji, où est-ce que tu te crois ? » gronda-t-il, la colère émanant peu à peu de chaque fibre de son corps. Je ne t'ai jamais donné la permission d'entrer.

 _Non pas_ qu'il doutât que Sōji puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi grossier, mais… Le voir effectivement agir de la sorte était une tout autre histoire.

« Ne, Hijikata-san, commença-t-il en laissant ses yeux – en apparence inoffensifs – errer l'espace d'une seconde dans la chambre du Vice-Commandant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes cloîtré ici ? Cette journée n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je me demandais si…

— Répond à ma fichue question ! l'exhorta Hijikata dont les mains se refermèrent lentement en poings féroces.

Sōji cligna des yeux d'une manière si ridiculement innocente qu'Hijikata fut forcé d'examiner _et reconsidérer_ l'idéeque la meilleure des choses à faire fût bien de cogner le garçon jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Avant que Sōji n'affiche finalement son sourire – diaboliquement malicieux –favori.

« Je nous croyais au-delà de telles formalités, Hijikatan-San. Tu devrais te réjouir, tu sais. Entrer sans y avoir été invité dans le but de voir _la personne que je préfère le plus au monde_ signifie que…

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! » cracha-t-il et Sōji fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres s'étirant d'une manière particulière, qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire un peu moqueur. _Tout autant qu'espiègle_ , de l'avis d'Hijikata Toshizō. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser tromper par cette mimique.

« Tch… Tu as déjà gâché ma matinée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sōji se contenta de faire la moue.

« _Moi_ , fit-il en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. J'ai gâché ta matinée ? Mes excuses, Hijikata-san. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire, cependant.

— Sōji … ! »

Les veines sur son front commençaient à être douloureusement visibles tandis qu'elles palpitaient au rythme d'une colère étouffée qui menaçait d'exploser sous peu.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi pour le moment. »

Il porta une main à son front, essayant de calmer l'atroce mal de tête qui menaçait de le submerger.

Okita leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

« _Ma, ma_. Tu es assurément d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, hm ? J'étais simplement venu te saluer. »

Pour toute réponse, Hijikata fit craquer ses phalanges, mais Sōji répondit par un large sourire, sa joie néanmoins partiellement contenue. Il le salua gaiement de la main.

« Eh bien, bonne journée, _Oni Fukucho_! »

Et il avait quitté la chambre et disparu avant qu'Hijikata ne puisse finalement laisser libre cours à sa colère.

 _Sōji_. Quelque chose. . . _Quelque chose_ clochait et le contrariait au plus haut point. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré.

Sōji n'était pas du genre à simplement entrer et dire « Passe une bonne journée !». Sans mentionner que les yeux du sale gosse s'étaient attardés sur la chambre une seconde de plus que ce qu'ils auraient normalement dû.

 _Sōji, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?_

* * *

« Toshi, je crois que tu exagères. »

Hijikata plissa dangereusement les yeux.

« Non. Je suis _parfaitement sérieux_. Je suis _parfaitement_ _calme_ ! » insista-t-il.

Mais Kondō se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Et puis zut ! Je l'ai déjà tellement réprimandé qu'on ne peut plus lui faire entendre quoi que ce soit. Et impossible de dialoguer parce qu'il répond sans arrêt.

— Il ne fait que te taquiner », Toshi.

Le Vice-Commandant darda son regard sur son supérieur pour le fixer furieusement.

« C'est parce qu'il _se soucie_ de toi, continua Kondō. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Personnellement, je trouve sa façon d'agir vis-à-vis de toi adorable.

— Adorable ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. _Adorable_ ? Qui ? Sōji ? Kondō-san je t'en prie ! Il est temps que tu arrêtes de le traiter comme un enfant. Ce n'est plus un gamin ! C'est un homme ! Il n'a aucune excuse !

— Mais…

— Tu es bien trop indulgent avec lui, _Kyokucho_ ! » accusa-t-il et Kondō ne put rien faire d'autre que courber la tête sous le regard étincelant de son Vice-Commandant.

« C'est un véritable cauchemar à lui seul. Il mérite le titre d _' « Oni »_ bien plus que moi !

— Mais To…

— Et il _ne se soucie pas_ de moi ! Il fait juste son possible pour faire de ma vie un véritable enfer. Il s'y applique depuis le jour de notre première rencontre. C'est comme s'il se délectait de me voir malheureux.

— Hijikata-kun… »

Sannan réclama leur attention, sa voix calme et régulière, posée et sérieuse comme toujours. Toshizō se tourna pour mieux lui faire face.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet d'Okita-kun. Cependant, corrige-moi si je me trompe, Okita-kun a déjà fait pire à ton égard que d'ouvrir une porte sans ta permission. Pourquoi soulèves-tu le problème _maintenant_ ? »

Hijikata ne sut quoi dire pour corriger ou démentir cette constatation. Il n'avait pas de réponse valable à fournir, même après y avoir sérieusement réfléchi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa échapper un soupir. Quand enfin :

« J'ai… un pressentiment.

— Toshi ! »

Kondo soupira et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, levant les yeux et verrouillant son regard sur son fidèle ami.

« A présent, c'est toi qui agis comme un enfant. Pourquoi accuser Sōji uniquement sur la base d' _un pressentiment_ ?

— Ça va bien _au-delà_ de ça, tenta d'expliquer Hijikata en serrant les poings. Je sais qu'il a _fait quelque chose_. J'en suis absolument _certain_. »

 _Vous auriez dû voir la manière dont il observait ma chambre. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose de ridiculement intéressant surgisse_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Et une fois que je saurai exactement ce qu'il trame, je vous promets que je lui ferai payer _très_ cher. »

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire », dit simplement Saitō en sirotant ce qui restait de son thé.

Sōji se retourna lentement pour l'observer.

« Moi ? Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit, Hajime-kun. »

Hajime lui jeta un regard oblique.

« C'est la _vérité_ , je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Mon travail est déjà achevé, vois-tu. »

Saitō soupira.

« Sōji, provoquer la colère du Vice-Commandant ne t'apportera rien de bon.

— Bien sûr que si, Hajime-kun, s'exclama Okita comme s'il énonçait la chose la plus évidente au monde. C'est la meilleure occupation qu'il m'ait été donné de trouver depuis longtemps. »

* * *

« L'opération débutera demain matin. La Seconde Division se dirigera au Nord-Ouest et appréhendera les rônins qui se sont réfugiés là-bas. Si l'arrestation venait à échouer, Shimada devra immédiatement le rapporter à Yamazaki. Dès lors, ce sera au tour de la Troisième Division. Ai-je été clair ?

— Absolument, Fukucho », répondit posément Saitō.

Nagakura fit craquer ses phalanges :

« Compris !

— La Dixième apportera son soutien à la Deuxième. La Huitième couvrira les flancs de la Troisième Division.

— Compris, Hijikata-san !» s'exclama Heisuke.

Harada frappa son poing contre celui de Nagakura à sa droite et se tourna vers le Vice-Commandant.

« On s'en charge ! »

Toshizō reprit :

« La Première Division se rendra dans la rue principale avec l'appui de la Sixième. Entendu ?

— Parfaitement, Toshi-san. »

Inoue sourit et eut un hochement de tête affirmatif. Mais aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'autre capitaine en question. À vrai dire, son silence était plus que déconcertant. En réaction, les cheveux de Toshizō se hérissèrent dans la crainte de ce qui allait suivre. Chaque fois que Sōji gardait le silence en sa présence, les ennuis s'annonçaient.

Hijikata eut un soupir las.

« Sōji ? » pressa-t-il

A l'opposé de la pièce, Okita offrit l'un de ses habituels sourires.

« Je comprends parfaitement, Hijikata-san. Tu veux que j'élimine ces ordures. Bien sûr, je vais suivre les ordres de notre Vice-Commandant. Je vais les tuer et en finir avec cette histoire en un clin d'œil. Tu sais qu'il est impossible que je perde un combat à l'épée contre des rônins », déclara-t-il fièrement.

 _Alors pourquoi, je te prie, me regardes-tu avec cet air si diabolique ?_ pensa Hijikata sans toutefois oser s'exprimer à haute voix. Il se contenta de soulever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Sōji, tu sais que cela ne se résume pas à abattre les rônins. N'as-tu pas prêté attention à ce que Toshi a énoncé un peu plus tôt ?

— Bien sûr que si, Kondō-san.

— Alors _qu'est-ce qu'il y a_? gronda presque Hijikata, sa colère devenant de plus en plus palpable.

— Okita-kun, Hijikata-kun a expliqué notre plan et la stratégie d'attaque dans le détail. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas compris ?

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai parfaitement saisi tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre à propos de demain, Sannan-san. » Sōji marqua une pause l'espace d'une seconde. « J'étais simplement étonné d'être parvenu à comprendre Hijikata-san du premier coup et avec _autant de facilité_. Il peut être très compliqué par moments, tu sais. »

Le souffle de Toshizō se fit laborieux, empreint d'une exaspération non contenue.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ?

— _Ne_ , hésita Sōji un cours instant. Par exemple qu'est-ce que « _Il est si pénible de passer la nuit de printemps sans un ami à qui parler_ » est supposé signifier ? C'est beaucoup trop _difficile_ à _comprendre pour moi_. »

* * *

Il priait. Il priait pour que cette journée soit favorable. Il priait et espérait que ce magnifique lever de soleil soit un doux signe annonciateur de bonne fortune dans les événements à venir, pour le Shinsengumi en général et pour lui plus personnellement. Il avait désespérément besoin qu'un événement _positif_ survienne et égaie l'atmosphère. Les jours précédents n'avaient été rien d'autre que de la torture. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à capturer les rônins criminels, mais les difficultés auxquelles faisait face le Shinsengumi ne trouvaient pas exclusivement leur origine dans la mission de protection de la Capitale. Et pour Hijikata Toshizō en particulier, les problèmes auxquels il était confronté avaient commencé à former une pile menaçante depuis déjà bien longtemps. Une pile dont il était présentement incapable de s'occuper. Après tout, gérer une telle organisation et composer avec les _fantaisies_ de chacun – il tenta d'empêcher _une certaine personne_ de s'imposer à son esprit – n'était pas une tâche aisée.

« Fukucho ? »

Ainsi ses prières avaient été entendues. Il envisagea même de frapper dans ses mains tant sa joie était grande.

Remerciant les cieux que _cette_ voix, et non _celle d'un autre,_ fût celle qui réclamât son attention _,_ Hijikata pivota lentement pour croiser le bleu caractéristique du regard de Saitō. Il lui fallut remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux lui faire face. La brise – encore faible la veille – s'était ce jour-là transformée en rafales de vent, par chance toujours légères. Si aucune situation importune ne surgissait pour venir le tourmenter, Hijikata Toshizō était absolument certain qu'il pourrait même faire face à un typhon.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Saitō ? »

Hajime – son souffle jusqu'alors inconsciemment retenu - expira avant de se décider à parler.

« Puis-je interroger Fukucho à propos de quelque chose ?

– Hm ?

– Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Il marqua une pause pour croiser les magnifiques yeux violets du Vice-Commandant.

« Je me demandais si, éventuellement, Hijikata-san accepterait de me fournir une explication. »

Hijikata n'eut pas à hésiter.

« Bien sûr. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

— C'est au sujet d'un vers que j'ai lu l'autre jour. On m'a dit que vous étiez la personne la plus à même de me renseigner. »

Hijikata haussa un sourcil. _Un vers_ ?

« Même si une seule fleur de prunier s'épanouit, un prunier en fleurs est un prunier en fleurs. »

Une sueur froide s'empara du corps du redouté _Oni Fukucho_. Il pouvait presque percevoir les battements frénétiques de son cœur menaçant de quitter sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre son propre souffle tambouriner à ses oreilles.

« Qu'il y ait une ou deux fleurs qui éclosent, cela reste un prunier en fleur. Je crois que ceci est évident. Quel est donc le sens caché de ce vers ? demanda innocemment Saitō, tandis que dans son regard se lisait une évidente perplexité.

Où… Où as-tu..., tenta vainement d'articuler Hijikata. _Sōji_ !

* * *

Dernièrement, ses traits avaient été marqués par une expression de profond abattement.

Il n'avait pas d'excuses à fournir.

En toute sincérité, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'agir ainsi. Il ne _savait pas_. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'une simple question serait en mesure d'engendrer. Et à présent tourbillonnait dans son esprit tout un tas de réflexions et préoccupations.

Ce fut peu de temps après avoir rencontré la Division d'Okita au cours d'une patrouille qu'il décida de soulever le problème qui l'avait hanté ces derniers jours. Cela nécessitait d'être abordé au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de provoquer la colère de son supérieur. Sa question – idiote, il le comprenait maintenant – avait été dépourvue de toute arrière-pensée. Rien n'avait laissé supposer que tout cela n'était qu'une partie d'un vaste plan fomenté par nul autre que l'homme qui marchait maintenant à sa droite.

« Tu m'as piégé. »

Ces paroles aussitôt prononcées, deux yeux verts troublés se posèrent sur lui. Hajime ne se tourna pas pour s'y confronter. Son regard était rivé droit devant lui.

« Je peux t'assurer, Hajime-kun, que je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose de ma vie. »

Hajime ferma les yeux un bref instant.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le lire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as donné ? Pourquoi m'avoir conseillé de tout particulièrement questionner Fukucho à ce sujet ? Tu savais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas que je prenne connaissance. »

Sōji se gratta la nuque d'un air confus.

« _Ça_ , je le savais »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent. Aucun n'osa cependant s'adresser à l'autre. Tous deux semblaient focalisés sur la tâche à accomplir. Protéger les rues de Kyoto. Mais, finalement, Saitō fut incapable de retenir une autre question agitant considérablement ses pensées.

« Et si Fukucho croit que c'est moi qui ai…

— Détends-toi, Hajime-kun. »

Sōji posa une main sur l'épaule du plus petit.

« Hijikata-san _t'adore_. Voilà pourquoi tu convenais parfaitement pour cette tâche. Hijikata-san sait sûrement ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il est sans aucun doute pleinement conscient que _je_ suis le coupable. »

Saitō fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cet air si ravi ? »

Sōji gloussa.

« Parce que je voulais qu'il le sache. »

Saitō ne put retenir un soupir.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Pourquoi demander ? » Okita amena une main sous son menton. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que tout c'est juste trop amusant. »

* * *

« Rends-la-moi. »

Okita cligna des yeux et revêtit son habituel masque de nonchalance.

« Te rendre _quoi_ ? »

Hijikata Expira. Inspira. Expira. Perdre son sang-froid maintenant ne servirait à rien.

« Rends-moi ce que tu as pris sans ma permission.

— Hmm ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

— Sōji ! Ça suffit !

— Hijikata-san, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu cherches à dire si tu ne t'exprimes pas clairement. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, vois-tu.

— Tu sais parfaitement bien de _quoi_ je parle. Bon sang Sōji, tu n'es plus un enfant ! Alors arrête d'agir comme tel et donne-la-moi !

— Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il me faut te rendre, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Si, par exemple, tu veux que je te donne mon hakama ou ma virginité, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je serai forcé de refuser. »

Les yeux d'Hijikata menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

 _« Est-ce que tu t'entends_?! »

Sōji eut un rire sardonique.

« Sōji, c'est plus que ridicule. Rends-moi ma… »

Okita leva un sourcil espiègle.

« Ta _quoi_ , Hijikata-san ? »

Toshizō serra les dents, menaçant. Ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression et il était certain qu'à ce rythme, ses lèvres saigneraient probablement bientôt. Parce qu'il avait besoin de _mordre._ De mordre quelque chose pour que s'apaise cette… _frustration_. Mais il ne pouvait pas plonger ses dents dans le cou de Sōji. Cela signifierait s'abaisser à son niveau. Et ça, Hijikata Toshizō ne l'accepterait jamais.

« Ma… haïku…, parvint-il à dire, la voix à peine audible.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux répéter ? »

 _Le sale morveux_ … !

« Ma collection de Haïku, Sōji ! Rends-la-moi ! »

Sōji ne parvint à réprimer un violent éclat de rire qu'au dernier moment.

« Aha ! Tu dois certainement parler de la _Collection de Haïku d'_ _Hogyoku,_ suggéra-t-il. Très bon pseudonyme, soit dit en passant. »

Soudain, s'ouvrir le ventre sembla être une idée des plus merveilleuses.

« Oui, reconnu Hijikata à contrecœur. Donne-la-moi. »

Sōji fixa ostensiblement les mains tendues de son Vice-Commandant avant de reporter son regard sur leur propriétaire.

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que… je ne l'ai pas. »

Il manqua exploser. _Manqua_. Sōji n'aurait jamais…

« Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'avoir.

— Hmm, Hijikata-san, tu serais surpris. De nombreuses personnes sont en mesure d'apprécier tes talents d'écrivain, tu sais. Des personnes largement plus cultivées que moi. La _Collection d'_ _Hogyoku_ est bien mieux loin de mes mains d'illettré.

— Arrête ça et donne-la-moi

— Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas

— Sōji, ce n'est plus du tout amusant. Donne.

— Vraiment ? Pour moi ça l'est.

— Sōji !

— Hijikata-san, est-ce si difficile de me croire ? je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai pas.

— Alors qui la possède ?

— En ce moment ? Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment. Mais s'il me fallait deviner, je dirais qu'elle doit être dans les mains de Shinpachi-san.

— Shin-Shin-Shinpachi … ?

Le samouraï aux yeux verts dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

* * *

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de cesser de jouer avec le feu ? » demanda finalement Saitō.

Les yeux de Sōji vinrent se poser sur son compagnon. Certes, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées _exactement_ comme il l'avait prévu, mais… il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Les autres officiers du Shinsengumi, en revanche, étaient loin de s'être réjoui. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ils étaient _furieux_.

Alors que la légendaire collection de Haïku d'Hogyoku circulait parmi eux, aucun ne s'était douté de ce qui allait s'ensuivre. C'était comme un virus ; un virus dont il valait mieux se tenir éloigné. Mais ni Hajime, ni Shinpachi, ni Sano ou encore Heisuke n'auraient pu prédire ce qui se produirait une fois Hajikata Fukucho informé que ladite collection passait de main en main dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi.

Très vite, une avalanche de problèmes s'était abattue sur eux.

 _« Nakagura, où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à te rendre à Shimabara._

— _Pourquoi pas ? Hijikata-san, nous n'avons rien fait de…_

— _Silence ! J'ai dit que tu as interdiction d'y aller ! Tu es capitaine ! Comment crois-tu que ton comportement se répercute sur l'image du Shinsengumi ? »_

 _« Heisuke, pourquoi y a-t-il des taches de sang et de terre sur ton haori ?_

— _Oh ! C'est vrai ? Je ne le savais, Hijikata-san. Je pensais l'avoir fait nettoyer et …_

— _Assume la responsabilité de cette honte ! Tu es capitaine ! Comment crois-tu que ton comportement se_ _répercute_ _sur l'image du Shinsengumi ? »_

 _« Harada, pourquoi est-ce que ta_ yari _traîne ici ?_

— _Hm ? Je la mets toujours là, Hijikata-san. Ça va de soi qu'il est un peu dur de la faire entrer dans une pièce._

— _Idiot ! Et si quelqu'une venait à trébucher dessus au beau milieu de la nuit et se blessait ? Sois plus sérieux ! Tu es capitaine !_ _Comment crois-tu que ton comportement se répercute sur l'image du Shinsengumi ? »_

« Cette fois, tes bêtises ont causé du tort à beaucoup de monde. Arrête de jouer les idiots et vas t'excuser auprès du Vice-Commandant.

— Tsh

— Sōji !

— Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser alors que je ne suis absolument pas désolé, Hajime-kun ? »

Saitō soupira.

« Écoute Sōji.

— Hm ?

— S'il te plaît, ne le provoque pas de nouveau. Tu n'as pas à dire des choses qui l'embarrassent de la sorte. En particulier devant nous tous.

— Oh, c'est trop me demander, Hajime-kun. Pour moi, garder le silence devant lui revient à demander à un poisson de ne pas nager.

— Je ne saisi pas ton raisonnement. On dirait que tu choisis volontairement les mots les plus à même de provoquer la colère le Vice Commandant. Pourquoi ?

— A ce propos, je voulais te dire : Hajime-kun m'a surpassé l'autre jour. Ta question était plus que ce que je demandais. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire avec une question posée délibérément. « Quelle est la signification de ce vers ? ». Oh, comme j'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête d'Hijikata-san. »

Hajime leva les yeux au ciel. Il refusait catégoriquement de revivre mentalement ces instants d'épouvante.

« Et ? tu es content de toi ? » se renfrogna-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

La réponse était déjà plus ou moins claire. Personne ne pouvait trouver d'intérêt à être puni. Aucun homme ne pouvait déclarer apprécier le fait d'être consigné comme un enfant, tenu de rester assis dans sa chambre sans rien faire juste parce qu'il s'était montré assez irresponsable et puéril pour susciter la colère de son supérieur.

Et pourtant, la réponse ne fut pas celle attendue. Pas du tout.

« Oh, je suis ravi. »

Mais paroles d'Okita furent - malheureusement pour lui - perçues par les occupants de la chambre juste à côté de la leur. Par des hommes confinés et condamnés à l'ennui de la même manière que l'était Hajime. Après avoir été stupidement piégés et amenés à participer à un jeu auquel aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité être mêlé en premier lieu. Mais Sōji était impitoyable. Et ses machinations et manigances laissaient presque transparaître une intention des plus belliqueuses. Parce que celui qui persiste à provoquer la colère d'Hijikata Toshizō est probablement un homme désireux de se retrouver empêtré dans une guerre sans fin.

« Attends que je mette la main sur toi je vais te démolir, Sōji ! »

Okita se renfrogna.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Shinpachi-san. J'ai reçu assez de menaces comme ça de la part d'Hijikata-san.

— Fais ce que tu veux avec Hijikata-san. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as également mêlés à ça ?

— Il n'y a rien à faire, Shinpachi. Calme-to…

— Si jamais tu songes à me dire de me calmer, c'est _toi_ que je vais cogner, Sano.

— Inutile de te lamenter, Shinpachi-san. Tu as juste raté une nuit à Shimabara la belle affaire.

— Ce n'était pas seulement _une_ nuit ! J'avais un foutu rendez-vous, tu sais !

— Hm. Tu en auras plein d'autres à l'avenir. Arrête de geindre ! Ça me donne la migraine.

— Facile à dire pour toi, Sano ! Tu es déjà populaire ! Moi je dois me démener pour… »

Sōji sentit un coude heurter ses côtes. Il se retourna lentement pour fixer Hajime. Le signe de tête de l'homme à la peau pâle ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Okita laissa échapper un soupir et se décida finalement à apaiser la mauvaise humeur de Nagakura. Après tout, son but était de contrarier Hijikata-san et seulement Hijikata-san. Le reste n'était que _dommages collatéraux_.

« Shinpachi-san, si cela peut te consoler, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir entraînés dans cette histoire et je suis désolé que tu aies manqué ton rendez-vous.

— Oui. Tu as intérêt à être désolé !

— C'est pourquoi je vais te réciter les haïkus de notre Fukucho pour te réconforter. Je les ai tous mémorisés, ne t'en fais pas.

— Attends, Sōji !

— _Sōji_ ! Ne t'avise pas… ! »


End file.
